


Gotham Royals

by loosingletters



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dick Grayson, Marked as complete for my sanity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Bruce had gotten Dick settled in Wayne manor because he hadn’t known how to tell the boy, if he should even tell him, that Bruce didn’t even live in his own house anymore because he shared a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a child with his two partners across the manor grounds.Bruce is dating Jack and Janet Drake and life would be easier in a world where he wouldn't have to keep that a secret.





	Gotham Royals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/gifts).

> You: When will Eli ever go back to updating his regular fanfics and not writing the most random rare pairs?  
Me: Oh, man. I wish I knew that as well.
> 
> So. Bri. This is for you.

“You know, just two weeks ago you had another major freak out about Tim crying. And now we’ve got a traumatized nine-year-old on our hands. How much thinking did you do in-between calming Dick down and volunteering to foster him?”

Bruce shot Jack a dirty look, but the other man didn’t even bother to get angry. Jack had the patience of a saint, and it took a lot to truly make him angry. Bruce and Janet were very different people in that aspect. Bruce’s rage was hot, burning fury. He didn’t know if he was ever truly calm and at peace with those volcanoes beneath his skin. Compared to him, Janet was as frosty as the arctic. She never even raised her voice. The way she could glare at you though made you freeze up on the spot.

“I-, “Bruce said but his voice failed him.

Jack sighed and leaned back in the manor’s kitchen chair. Bruce had gotten Dick settled in Wayne manor because he hadn’t known how to tell the boy, if he should even tell him, that Bruce didn’t even live in his own house anymore because he shared a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and _a child_ with his two partners across the manor grounds.

“Okay, so we’ll tell Janet the Commissioner asked you to foster him. The man responsible for the Grayson’s death is still out there after all and Wayne manor does have the best security.”

Jack drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. “That reminds me, we’ve been meaning to upgrade security in the estate again. Think Dick would mind a little more company in the next weeks?”

Bruce didn’t know what to say, but his silence must have been enough for Jack.

“We’re _family_, B. We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

Bruce was inclined to disagree. There was so much they hadn’t figured out yet, starting with excuses why _Bruce Wayne_ was out in the city with the _Drakes’_ baby or where he could find a lawyer that would put Timothy in his will without alerting the new immediately that something strange must be going on over there. But that really wasn’t the point of tonight’s discussion.

“Alright,” Bruce agreed. “You’re right.”

Jack grinned. “I always am, except when I’m not. I’ll go over again and talk to Janet. We’ll come over for breakfast then and re-introduce ourselves to Dick?”

Bruce wanted to hesitate, to put this off just a little longer. He didn’t want to overwhelm Dick, though he had adapted so quickly to the manor, that maybe it was Bruce who was overwhelmed.

“Sounds good,” he agreed. “Dick did like Tim when he first met him.”

“It’ll be alright, Bruce.”

Jack kissed Bruce’s forehead, as always so soft and comfortable with his affections. He didn’t have it easy with Bruce and Janet whose commitment fears were off the charts. The two of them had certainly seen nothing wrong with pretending Janet was cheating on Jack with Bruce (before the three of them had _actually_ started dating) so Jack would break up with her and not “bond himself to someone who can’t even say ‘I love you back’.”

Jack slowly stood up and stretched. “Get a good night’s rest. Enjoy sleeping through it. You’re looking after Tim tomorrow.”

“You say that like I don’t always fall asleep in the nursery after patrol.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

Jack smiled. “Seriously though, don’t worry. We’ll manage.”

Well, if one of them already believed in it, it couldn’t hurt if Bruce did the same.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
This OT3 came up after thinking "what if Janet and BRuce had been childhood friends" and then this happened. Bri votes Gotham Royals as a ship name, I'll throw in BatDrakes.  
Uuuh. I'd love to hear what you think?


End file.
